Realising Reality
by JustAnotherGirl1998
Summary: Sonny figured out,that yes Chad Dylan Cooper was the one for her.When Tawni forces her to go after him,does she?Do you think their love will flurish?Or do you think it will fall in the ground?Find out when you read it! R&R
1. Love And Happiness

As I starred into his gorgeous blue eyes, I realised, the one thing I knew would happen, I just didn't know when. He was talking with his cast, occasionally sneaking a look at me. The whole time I was in this trance, Tawni was talking: I heard nothing she said. Finally when I was suppose to say something back, I didn't, and she waved her hand in front of my face. She repeatedly kept saying my name.

"Sonny!" She yelled louder then the rest. And it was loud enough to get, guess who Chad to look at me, I blushed, turning my gaze over to Tawni. She smiled, winning this fight. I could still feel Chad's stare burning inside of me. Tawni looked at me, knowing exactly what I was thinking.

"Go tell him! You know you wanna, and by watching you stare at him for the last what, thirty minutes, I know you have been thinking the same thing, just not sure how to do it." Tawni told me. For the billionth time she was right, and I was wrong. I hated it when she was right.

"I know! I know I have to, I just don't know how to. And when I look at him and his enormous ego I almost melt Even when hes doing something ridiculous like staring at his reflection in a spoon. And, besides his cast members are with him. I couldn't possibly hide what I was doing, and I would never, and I mean never ask a boy to talk to me away from what he was doing."

"Wow, excuses, excuses! Your going to go, even if I have to drag you up to the table. And your going to ask him to talk to you alone, and your gonna tell him!" Tawni told me, persistently. I sighed, standing up. I walked over to his table. Portlyn looked behind her, giving me a death glare. I returned it to her. She smiled smugly. "Chad?" I said, he realised something was wrong, and got up following me to the hallway. I took a deep breath, he looked into my chocolate brown eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Well," I explained. "I have something really important to tell you, and it is also embarrassing." I continued. I waiting for him to do something for me to continue. He arched his eyebrows. "Well here it goes. Chad Dylan Cooper, I like you. No: I love you! Even through all your ego, I still find the human being underneath all of it, loving, attractive, wonderful, nice, none egotistical," I laughed. He smiled. "Anyways, I guess what I am trying to say is that, I think your really nice: to me. And, I wanted you to know that I have feelings for you, feelings that are good." I smiled, waiting for him to respond. All he did was smile.

"Well Sonny no wait Allison 'Sonny' Monroe I guess now is the time to tell YOU something." He paused for dramatic effect. "I like you too, the way you love the world, the way your chocolate brown eyes would make any guy fall for you, and most of all how you would never be scared away when someone like me comes around. You never gave up on me Sonny, that, it really means a lot." Chad smiled, starring into my chocolate brown eyes. Chad leaned in closer kissing my cheek, and whispering something into my ear. I couldn't quite make it out, but what I thought he said was "Will you do me the pleasure of being my girlfriend?" I blushed when I heard it. I nodded my head in happiness. He pulled me into a tight embrace.

Minutes later I walked back over to the table where Tawni was waiting annoyed at how long it was taking. Chad walked back to his table with all his cast starring at him in shock.

"What took so long, girl?" Tawni asked.

I gave it away with all my smiling. "He asked me out. Well technically not, but he asked me to be his girlfriend! And kissed my cheek!" I bellowed in excitement. Tawni's frown immediately turned into a smile.

"OMG! Sonny I am so excited for you, not to mention your new boyfriend! Sonny, I am so insanely happy for you! Congratulations!" She yelled, in all excitement she had inside herself. I laughed with how happy/excited she was for me. It humoured me.

"Now, now, now. I don't need the entire world knowing about this. So keep your voice down, and we will be good." I warned her. She smiled and continued eating her lunch. I did the same.

Chad's POV

I sat down, watching her with all the excitement telling Tawni about how I asked her to be my girlfriend. When I sat down, my cast members just looked at me, shocked for the most part, and the other confused. "Why would you pick her of all people?" Portlyn asked, looking at Sonny. "I mean she is a cowgirl, not even a city girl. I don't know how she even landed the role of being on TV." She remarked.

I officially lost it, I mean I didn't mind hearing gossip about Sonny until I actually got to know her, and date her. "You know what, Portlyn? I like her, she is nice. And the cow girlyness of her, is what makes her not like you! So why don't you back off, and let me date who I want!" I yelled, Sonny looked in my direction.

Ferguson looked at me, smiling. "I'm happy for you man. All of us are, well except for some people like Tyler and well we all know Portlyn wouldn't be happy." He laughed.

"No, it isn't that I'm not happy for him, it is just that well I don't get how he picked her. Like for one she isn't pretty, and she came from a small town of Wisconsin, and thirdly she is on 'So Random!' why would you want to think about dating someone from that stupid show."

"Anyways…," Ferguson said. "I'm happy for you, man! You deserves someone who will respect you, and well plain out be nice to you. And I am sure for how Sonny was raised she is the one your ought to marry." I smiled at my long time best friend.

"Thanks Man, I can always turn to you for advice and plain out friendship. Now guys, I don't care if you don't like her, but I do, and that is all that matters. I don't care, I really don't so don't even bother trying to break us up! Got it? Or do I have to go over it again?" Chad asked, looking at everyone's faces.

"Fine….." Portlyn sighed, looking at everyone else. They had the same expression as she did, well except Ferguson, who was always on Chad's side, no matter what the case was.

Sonny's POV

Lunch was now over, so me and Tawni made our way back over to rehearsals, where Nico, Grady and Zora were still rehearsing, trying to get their sketch perfect for tomorrows show. They looked at us smiling, then going back to work. Me and Tawni went to our scripts, looking over their lines before practicing their Sketch together as well.

Once they had it all down packed they changed places with everyone, to do their other sketches with the rest of their cast mates. I was now doing my Sketch with Grady and Nico, while Tawni was practicing her's with Zora. After a few minutes of practicing each of their sketches, Marshall came in. He smiled, happy that they were rehearsing without him even being there. Right now it was around 3:00.

"Ok guys, I need you to listen. This is very important." Marshall paused to make sure he had their attention before continuing. "The show is tomorrow, and I need you all to know all your lines. This show is most important then all of the others combined. Why? Well because some very important person from the direct board of all studio's in all of USA is coming to watch Our show. And I need you all to have a perfect performance, or if he isn't pleased something will happen, I am not sure. I was just informed of this an hour ago. So practice for about another hour, or so and then you may go home. Sonny may I talk with you for a moment please?" I nodded following him out of the door. I waited for him to speak. He breathed in and out before talking.

"Sonny, I just got a letter from the Mackenzie fall's director, and he says that Chad has not stopped talking about you. He was rehearsing, and he was saying his line and your name popped up instead of Portlyn's. Now I neither need you, umm, out of it for tomorrow, so I need you to break up with him. Don't take it the wrong way, it is just-" I cut him off.

"No!," I yelled. "I don't care what it makes me do, I am not breaking up with Chad. I need a personal life too, you cant make me break up with him!" Marshall tried to calm me down, but it didn't work. "No, Marshall usually I like your idea's but now I think it is stupider, then stupid. So, I have to say no. I promise I will still be on task, but I just cant break up with him, I love him." I explained. He nodded understanding. I walked back into the stage. No one even seemed to think I was gone, which I a good thing. I watched as my cast members acted out a Sketch that I wasn't in. Once they were done I started rehearsing again, before I knew it Chad came into the room, where I was rehearsing, good thing I was done, I walked out saying good bye before I shut the door. I smiled, has Chad took my hand and lead me out to my car, his was parked right beside mine.

"You'd never guess what happened today." Chad said, pushing the door open as we walked out, walking down another hall that lead to the door we go to our cars through.

"Let me see, your director emailed Marshall, to tell him that we have to break up?" I took a good guess, knowing I was right. His smile faded.

"How do you know?" Chad asked, stopping to look at me. "Ohh, Marshall told you?"

I nodded. "Bingo. But something that is worse is that Marshall told me to break up with you…" I paused. Chad started to frown. "But I said no. I would never break up with you, unless you do something stupid that causes me too." I included. He started to smile again.

"Wow, you scared me there. I thought you were gonna break up with me! Never scare me like that again." Chad smiled, squeezing my hand harder.

"Well don't talk about me so much then I wouldn't have to scare you like that." I laughed. "Besides, you know I would never break up with someone when someone tells me too. I have known you for what almost two years now." I told him, as we started walking again. We reached the door, as he walked me toward my car. He kissing me before opening, and closing my car door for me. I pulled out of the parking lot, watching Chad from a distance as I took off. He walked over to his car, and pulled out driving the opposite way.

I parked my car in the parking lot to the apartment building me and my mom were sharing. I got out, getting my keys to open the door, to take me into the building walking up the 10 flights of stairs to get to the apartment. I was tired when I reached it, I walked down the hall and unlocked the door. I didn't think my mom was home from work yet, so I grabbed a bowl of grapes, sat on the couch and turned on the TV. I turned to Bugs Bunny And Tweety Show. It was a classic, but I haven't had much time to watch it since I moved here, which it has been a good two years. About an hour later my mom unlocked the front door coming through with a couple bags of groceries, I greeted her with a hug as I started putting the groceries away so my mom could rest. She thanked me a billion times. (and I am serious, I counted). Once I was done, I grabbed some vegetables, and some meat and started cooking them, until I was sure they were both cooked. I put both of them into a bowl, and plate and set them on the table, also the plates forks, knifes ect. I walked over to my mom, after I was done all that, shook her till she woke. "Time to eat." I smiled. She got up and walked over to the table sitting down, as did I. She thanked me for cooking. I smiled. Dinner was pretty quiet, except the few times my phone would buzz. After we finished eating Mom did up the dishes, while I went to my room to get my phone to see who was buzzing me so often. They were from Chad. Three voicemails, wow now I realised why I loved him so much.

Hey Sonny. Sorry, I had to call. Umm I have a question for you, but I cant really ask you on voicemail, so I will just wait for you to call me back. Please hurry, my number is 528-6398, please hurry, it is really important. Love you! XoXo, Chad!

I smiled, when listening to the message Chad made for me. But what could this little question be that is so important. I went to the next voicemail he left me.

Sonny.. Why wont you call me back? It has been a half an hour already, did I do something wrong already? Please, for whatever I did that is causing you to ignore me please call me back and explain to me, I need to hear your voice again.

Love you! XoXo, Chad!

Wow he worried too much, I didn't even bother to listen to the next one. So I just looked through m contacts, looking for Chad's name. I found it eventually.

"Hello, Sonny. Why did it take you so long to phone me back? Were you mad at me or something?" He asked, worry growing in his voice. I laughed.

"Chad, seriously man you worry too much. I was eating dinner. I am not mad at you already! So what was your question?" I asked, still chuckling a little to myself.

"Ohh." He said relived. "Anyways, umm would you Allison 'Sonny' Monroe do the honours of going on a date with me sometime?" He asked, I smiled to myself, closing my door so my mom wouldn't hear my conversation with the man I love.

"Yes! Was that a trick question man? I would defiantly go on a date with you, no doubts about that! Wow, I love you!" I said in excitement.

"Great!" He said, sounding even more excited. "So I will pick you up tomorrow evening at 7:00. And it will be a surprise what we do, got it?" he asked, chuckling to himself. He was already planning on what they were gonna do tomorrow night. He was going to make it the best date she had ever had! "Love you my Sunshine!" I smiled at his new nickname he made for me. Usually it was 'Monroe' or 'Random'.

"I like that Nickname. I mean it is better then 'Monroe' or 'Random'. Thanks Cooper." I laughed.

"Haha, very funny. Monroe, my little Sunshine. Love you!" He said.

"Love you too. Cant wait to see you at work tomorrow," I said. "Wait! I am sorry I cant go on a date with you tomorrow it is my show. I am sorry." I said, sadness growing all over my face.

"I know. I am coming to the show, and after it is over I am taking you for our date. It is all worked out in my head. Don't worry about anything, let me do it all." He told her.

"Ok, bye."

"Bye." They both hung up. Sonny looked at the time, it was now 8:00. I turned on my computer going strait to my messages.

I looked at the messages I got. I had one from Lucy, but I didn't have time to check them if I wanted to watch a movie before I went to sleep. I looked at everything else, before shutting off my computer and putting it away. Looking for a movie that I wanted to watch. I finally landed on a chick flick normal teenager like me. I put it in, and the title '10 things I hate about you' came on the screen. I got settled in my bed, and waited for the movie to start. During the movie my phone rang. I paused it, looking at the caller. It was Lucy.

"Hey." I greeted her. She greeted me back. "How's things going?" I asked.

"Good. You?" She asked.

"Pretty good, I just got a new boyfriend, and you would never guess who it is!" I said in excitement. "Oh my gosh, who?" She said, happy.

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" I bellowed.

"Him! Wow I am so happy for you girl! You did good, from all the other guys you dated back in Wisconsin to him, well I can say you expanded your tastes, and landed a Hollywood heartthrob!" She said.

"I know! But right now I am watching 'Ten Things I Hate About You' so I have to go. But it was awesome talking with you! Bye Lucy!" I said before hanging up, playing the movie once again. As it got later, I got more and more sleepier. The movie ended, I turned the TV off, and drifted off into a deep sleep.

**AN: So How did you like this Story? I came up with it today when I was swimming and decided to give it a go. Sorry if I have bad grammar/spelling, I am trying to get that fixed. But I am getting better. (I hope), anyways, I hope you liked this story, as much as I liked writing the first LONG chapter. And I can assure you, the chapters wont get as long as this one. Or maybe just a little longer, depends on what I am doing for the chapter and what is going on, or what mood I am in. Sometimes I just type and type not realising how much I have typed. LOL! So please read and review, they give me inspiration. And I am in the process of moving, so I will update this as much as I possibly can. But I don't have internet which is the problem so my cousin is letting me update at her house. But I will update as much as I can. And Do me a favour, look at my other best stories 'Bestfriends Forever' and 'Leaving The Past Behind' They are two of my best stories, and I would love for more people to read them. Now sorry for the insanely long AN, but I needed to tell you this. Review! **


	2. How Can I Believe You?

I woke to the sound of my phone buzzing under my pillow, I opened my eyes. It was only 7:30! Who was phoning me? I still had a good hour of sleep. "Hello." I said groggily.

"Hey my Sunshine. How was your sleep?" Chad asked. I laughed at the sound of his voice. He sounded confused, while he was breathing.

"Oh my sleep was good, except it got cut an hour short….." I laughed. He laughed as well.

"Ohh, well I am sorry Sunshine. If you want to you can go back to sleep. We can talk when we get to work.." Chad suggested. I shook my head.

"No, I am awake now. An hour before I should be, but I am. Question….." I said.

"Shoot." Chad said.

"Why are you awake at 7:30?" I asked, chuckling at the sound of the question.

"I always get up at 7:30, I need to shower, then I have to do my master piece of my wonderful hair, BTW that takes a while, to get hair that looks that good. Then I have to find the best outfit in the world, only to charm my new and beautiful girlfriend, my Sunshine. So I have to be awake at 7:30, so I can still eat." Chad explained.

"Chad you leave at 10:00, that two and a half hours, to get ready and eat. All I take is from 8:30 to 9:45, then I eat and then I go to work." I told him. He laughed.

"Well whatever, go have a shower, do your hair, do your make-up, get dressed and have a balanced breakfast. I will be at your place at 10:00." He said.

"Ok, see you then." I told him, hanging up.

I got out of bed, heading for the shower, taking my pj's off, and turning on the hot water. I washed my hair, twice. Then I conditioned it to make it nice and silky. Once I was done that I grabbed my body wash, and washed my body so it was smelling perfectly. I let the water wash down my hair once I was done everything. When I got out, I looked at my phone it was 8:01 now. Nice I took a half an hour to shower. I wrapped my cold, cold body in a towel walking back into my room to get dressed. I looked outside, it looked hot, and sunny out today. I grabbed my skirt, and shit that went over the skirt. Put them on, and grabbed my black stiletto's out them on. They matched my outfit perfectly. Then I went back into the bathroom, to do my make-up, I found my newly bought eye shadow, it was a nice light pink, it put it on so it showed just perfectly. I did that to both eyes, the pink really bringing out my brown eyes. Then I grabbed my eyeliner, I messed up a couple times having to wash it off. But this time I put it on I put a nice thin, yet not thin layer on. It made my eyes pop out. I grabbed my newly purchased mascara. I went over my lashes with it, so they were darker and longer.

After I was done doing all my make-up I looked at the time, it was 8:50. I gasped. Then I grabbed a ponytail, from my collection, I grabbed some bobby pins. A headband. I grabbed the ponytail, I put my hair in a bun. Then I grabbed the bobby pins, and pined my bangs to the side of the head. Then I grabbed my headband, and put it on my head. It wasn't the fancy look I was going for, but it looked like a normal days hair style. I looked at the time again, now it was 9:20. I laughed at how long it took me to get ready, I walked into the kitchen grabbed a bowl and some cereal, grabbed the milk put it in the fridge, and started eating my breakfast. I turned on the TV while I was eating I saw bugs bunny and tweety show and clicked it. I laughed at all the funny moments. Once I was done eating I cleaned my mess, and plopped on the couch until 9:55, when I turned off the TV and grabbed my purse walking out the door locking it. I walked down the stairs got outside to wait for Chad to come.

5 minutes later his car drove into the apartment building parking lot, I got in his car, putting my seat belt before he started driving again.

"Sorry I was late. My older sister was giving me a hard time." Chad laughed. I smiled. Looking into his deep sapphire eyes. "You cant stop looking in my eyes, cant you?"

"No, they are just so gorgeous. Unlike mine….." I sighed. "why was I cursed with these ugly eyes, they look like poop!"

Chad stopped the car, and looked at me. "Are you kidding me? Your eyes, those are one of the reasons I fell in love with you! Your eyes, they look like chocolate, and if you ever, and I mean ever say they are ugly again I will personally slap you silly!" Chad smiled, I nodded. He started to drive again.

"Why was your sister giving you a hard time?" I asked changing the subject to something more interesting to talk about. Chad looked at me and smiled. He didn't answer though. I got the memo that he didn't want to talk about it. It probably had something to do with me, so I didn't bring it up again. The rest of the car ride was silent except the billion times Chad's phone went off. He didn't answer any of the calls though. I looked at him, when his phone rang yet again for the 20th time. "Answer it! I don't mind, this person must really have to talk to you if they are phoning you 20 times!" I told him, exasperated. He shook his head.

"No I am not answering that call. If you knew why, you would know why I am not going to answer that phone call, and I am not going to tell you why either." Chad told me sternly.

"Chad this relationship we have, means that you not afraid to tell me stuff. I have told you everything, I have poured my heart out to you, just tell me why you wont answer that phone call!" I begged.

He looked at me, and still shook his head. "Fine!" I said. "Stop the car, I am walking the rest of the way to work!" I warned. He looked at me, but didn't stop the car. "I told you to stop the car!" I scolded.

"Fine! I will tell you why I wont answer the call!" I said defeated.

As he told me I could understand. And it wasn't even a bad reason either. He was, well I don't know. But now that he told me I could help him with it. "Chad, now that you have actually told me why, I can help you with this situation your in." I suggested.

"No! I don't want you to get involved. It will ruin you. These are not like normal people they will take your life, from perky to horrible. I don't want that to happen to you. I love you the way you are."

"Then what was the point of tell me what the reason was, if your not going to let me help you with it?" I yelled, officially angry at him. For the first time. Our first fight.

"I told you because you wanted to know, Sonny!" I yelled back.

"Well I would've at least expected you to allow me to help after you told me-!" but I couldn't finish because Chad locked his lips to me, I kissed him back. "Thank you, I don't wanna fight with you."

"Don't mention it." He smiled back, stopping the car, and kissing me again.

He parked his car, where he usually parks, but something was different, I was getting out of his car, and not mine. My car wasn't even there, it felt weird, but I liked it. A awesome weird, ya. Chad took my hand, walking into the studio, the So Random! studio. He was walking in there with me! Risk of being killed by my friends well except Tawni, she excepted us. She was the one who technically made us. He kissed me right on front of the prop house, good thing was only Tawni was there, sitting on the couch watching us kiss. "Wow guys! This is a prop house, not a bedroom! Either come in here, or leave! Either or!" She laughed. "You know I am kidding. It is cute." I smiled, kissing Chad once more before he left.

I walked over to Tawni, she smiled. "You guys are SO cute!" Tawni cheered. I smiled.

"I know!" I bellowed.

"But I thought you guys haven't kissed at all yet, and what do I see? You guys kissing, cutely, in fact in front of the prop house, where your entire cast could've seen you. Besides when are you actually going to tell them? I didn't mind, because I understand truelove, they might be different." Tawni told me.

"I know. I have actually been thinking about that, I just don't know how to tell them without them getting mad at me. Ya know?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes. I do know, I know the feeling of dating someone you really like, but unsure of what your friends would say. That has happened to me before. But it worked out in the end, and hopefully it will work out for you as well." Tawni smiled, pulling me in for a hug.

"Thanks Tawni. I am going to tell all of them when they come in here. I don't care what they think, I am still gonna date Chad. That wont change a thing." I explained.

"You go girl!" Tawni replied.

After a little bit of more talking Nico and Grady, followed by Zora came into the prop house, I looked at them with worry in my eyes. They sat down bewildered.

"Ok guys… I have something I need to tell ya, but I don't know how you will react." I started off. They looked at me. I continued. "I am dating Chad Dylan Cooper!" I said it as quickly as I could, so they couldn't react as badly. Nico stood up.

"You dating Chad Dylan Pooper? Why? He is the enemy, Sonny! He cant be trusted, why would you date suck a jerk? Sometimes I think you don't think at all!" Nico yelled.

"Nico, it is done with. I wasn't asking for your permission, I told you 'I am dating him' I didn't asked 'Can I date him' And really I don't see the problem, he is nice, and not a jerk. Ok? If you get to know him, all of you he is a nice, and loving person. So you can either be happy for me, or live with it!" I yelled back.

Nico starred at me in disgust. "I am not going to approve of it, Sonny! No way, no how. And I am not going to be happy for you, because we ALL hate him. And I am defiantly not going to live with it, I don't care if you love him or not, you are not going to date him!" Nico threatened.

Grady looked at me. "I approve Sonny, and I am happy for you, despite the feud we have with that jerk, I am happy for you." Grady looked at Nico, is disgust. Zora stood up.

"I agree with Grady, I am happy for her. Nico you're her cast mate, your supposed to look up for her, stick behind her when she makes a decision. But right now you are not doing anything close to that. In fact you are doing the complete opposite of that." Zora explained. "I will stick behind you Sonny."

Nico looked at everyone, knowing he was wrong. "Fine, I am sorry Sonny. I overreacted…" Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Ya Think?" They all asked in unison.

"Anyways," Nico continued. "I will stick behind you, no matter what the circumstances may be, even if your dating a jerk like Chad I will stick with you." I smiled.

"Thanks, Nico. Everyone, thank you! I really, really appreciate this, you don't even know. I thought all of you, would act like, like Nico did, but when you guys stood up for me, especially you, Grady. You went against your best friend, for me! I can never forgive you enough for that." I thanked them. "Oh I am forgetting one very special thank you, Tawni. Thank you for making me tell Chad. If you wouldn't have, I wouldn't be having this conversation with you guys, and I wouldn't feel so happy, or as proud of you guys!"

"Thanks, girl. We would do anything for you! You have to know that don't you?" Tawni asked. I nodded, smiling the entire time.

"Yes, everyone I know you would do anything for me, it might take a while to notice that, but I know that someway or another I can always depend on anyone of you." I smiled.

"Ok, this conversation is getting too sappy for my tastes, can we change it, please?" I laughed, nodding my head. "OMG I am out of my favourite lipstick Cocoa Moco Cocoa!" Tawni yelled, looking at her stick of lip-gloss. I laughed again.

"Oh no, Tawni. How will you ever live?" I asked. She shot me a death glare, I couldn't stop laughing it was so funny.

"Sonny, I am down to the nub! I have to solve this crisis, it is my lip-gloss, you know I am nothing without my lip-gloss." Tawni remarked.

"Only you Tawni." I laughed, as did the others. Marshall came into the prop house, followed by Chad. I smiled, walking passed Marshall, and to Chad. I hugged Chad, as he kissed my cheek.

"I can see you told your friends about us." Chad told me, smiling. "And I love you for it. And don't you ever forget that now." Chad warned.

"Don't worry Chady Poo. I will never forget the fact that you love me. Now did you tell your friends about us? I thought you might've." Sonny explained.

"Oh.., um, right about that. I didn't tell them, because I was scared of how they might react. I mean they already hate you, I wouldn't want them to despise you." Chad explained. I had hurt in my eyes.

"I told mine. And you know what, Nico actually started screaming his head off at me, and I stuck through it, my friends excepted you, because of me, and you couldn't even try to tell yours." I cried, looking away from him. He touched my shoulder.

"Sonny, I did this for you, I didn't do it because I didn't like you, I did it so you wouldn't have a whole show giving you death stares." Chad told me.

"Chad I don't care if people don't like me, I don't care if people give me death glares. Look at me and Tawni when I first came to So Random! she despised me. Do you think I gave a crap. No! I stuck through it, and look at me and Tawni now, we are best of friends." I explained, starting to cry again. He looked at me.

"Sonny, please don't be mad. I would've told them its just that-" I wouldn't let him continue.

"It is because you didn't want your friends to hate, me I know I know, you have told me this twice already, and I don't give a crap! I told them because I love you, I didn't care what they thought." I cried. "But you do, your scared about what your little stuck up friends think, about your life! Which, Chad, I have to say is sad, once you decide you can get up the guts to tell them, maybe I will re think this idea, but not now. I am sorry, this must hurt you as much as it hurts me, but we're over." I cried, looking at him with dismay.

I saw the hurt in his eyes, as he walked out of the prop house, I felt the eyes of my cast members starring at me. I turned around, walking towards them, still crying. But I didn't care.

"Anyways," Marshall continued. "We have another show in a couple days, leaving us only 4 days to rehearse completely, leaving out the day of the show when we only get about an hour to rehearse on that day. So, we only have three days to rehearse not including today. So, we start working in a half an hour, see you all on stage three." Marshall explained walking out of the prop house. Once he left, Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora starred at me, with an confused expression. I cried more.

"Sonny what happened? What happened between you and Chad?" I shook my head, not wanting to talk about it. "Sonny, you know you wanna talk about it, your horrible at lying." Tawni smiled. I chuckled to myself, before telling them exactly what happened, even though it would bring back more tears.

"Well Chad came in, and I told him that I told you guys about us. But, he didn't tell them, because he was afraid of what they might think, even though I survived through Nico's rage. So, long story turned short, we broke up. I told him not to talk to me until he made things right." I explained, the tears coming back to haunt me. Tawni moved closer to me, as she hugged me.

"Sonny, I am sorry. You don't deserve to be broken hearted so horribly. But, I seriously think you made the wrong decision, you love him, and you still do, and you feel inside of you that you made the wrong decision." Tawni explained. I knew everything she was saying was right.

I nodded. "Yes, I know your right. I just, I want him to see what it is like to be heart broken like I was, and still am. I told you, knowing at least one of you would scream your head off at me," I smiled at Nico. "And I still did it, but he couldn't give up the guts to tell his friends."

"Sonny are you sure that it isn't about any of that, and it is about if he didn't tell them because you think he may be cheating on you. Because I know it is, your afraid of getting hurt. But if I know Chad Dylan Cooper like I do, I know he wouldn't cheat on a girl he really loves like you." Tawni told me. That got me thinking, maybe that was the reason I was angry at him, because I thought he was going to hurt me. I am such an idiot. I marched off in the direction to Mackenzie Falls.

They were right in the middle of rehearsal when I came in, Chad was saying his line with Portlyn, when he put his fingers up to her mouth.

"I need to speak to you," I called. Chad was confused.

"What? What are you talking about? Oh wait that wasn't you was it?" He turned around to see me standing right behind him. He smiled, walking out of the studio with me for some privacy.

"Ok, tell me right now. Are you cheating on me? That is the only suitable reason for you not telling your friends about us. Please tell me it isn't true, tell me I am wrong." I told him.

He couldn't speak. I started to cry harder.

"I thought so, I knew it wasn't one of those reasons you gave, I knew it. And I cant believe what you did. I thought you were better then that Chad Dylan Cooper, but obviously your not." I cried.

"No Sonny, I didn't answer because I was figuring out a good way of laughing at you for thinking that I would cheat on a wonderful, perfect girl like you." Chad told me.

"How can I believe you?" I asked.

"Because I would never lie to your beautiful face." Chad suggested. And with that I blushed. He kissed me with as much passion as he consumed. All the while his friends where watching from the door. While I kissed him, back with as much passion as he kissed me with.

**AN: Hey, so hope you liked this chapter, I know it is REALLY long, but that is how most of the best chapters are. So, hope you liked this chapter, though I almost cried. Please read, and review! **


	3. I Cant Live Without Your Cheerful Smile

All the while his friends were watching through the door. While I kissed him back with as much passion as he kissed me with. I looked at his cast mates, I couldn't tell if they were smiling, or practicing a new scowl. I smiled back at them, and right then and there I new they were smiling. Weird.

"Chad are you seeing what I am seeing? Are your 'friends' actually smiling after WE kissed?" I asked, pointing at them. They waved.

"Ya, it is kind of freaking me out as well. Well lets go see what is the matter with them. Its weird." Chad said. He pulled me by the hand into the studio.

Me and Chad stood before his cast, they were still smiling, and waving, and acting totally not like the Mackenzie falls cast usually would around Sonny Monroe, and Chad Dylan Cooper. "Ok, dudes and dudets, whatever your planning against Sonny, it has to stop. I love her, and I don't care if you guys hate me for this but she is my girlfriend!" Chad told them, enthusing on the 'girlfriend' part.

"Dude, we are smiling because we think this- this love you and Sonny share together is cute, and we wanna say….. Good job bro! You have finally found a girl that you really love. Not those girls that broke your heart before they even got to know you.. Opps." Ferguson smiled.

"Ya ya ya, I remember. You don't need to bring back those horrible memories. Anyways, that is just one persons opinion, being my Best friend's opinion. I want someone like Tyler or Portlyn to tell me. They are the ones that are always talking smack about Sonny." Chad said. Portlyn sighed, as did Tyler.

"Chad, I know we have been complete and total jerks to Sonny in the past, just saying it behind her back being the worst thing we did, we want you to be happy. And if your happy with a 'Random' then we will put aside our differences with the 'Random's' and be happy for you." Portlyn told Chad.

"Thank you, Portlyn. That really means a lot, but you know I never told Sonny about the whole talking smack about her. Now I can probably figure out she is getting furious, and mad, and thinking about a way how to kill me." Chad suggested. Portlyn shook her head.

"Take a look for yourself, Chad." She smiled. He turned his head over to me, and I leant in kissing him.

"Chad, just to make sure you never said anything behind my back did you?" I asked, I had to make sure, I knew that the So Random! cast and the Mackenzie Falls cast have been rivals for a long time now.

Chad looked at his cast for help. Ferguson looked at me. "Miss Monroe, why the hell would you think your boyfriend Chad Dylan Cooper would talk smack behind your back? Chad, he has loyalty, respect for other people, he never talked about you behind you back. I promise." Ferguson told Sonny.

"But Ferguson, if your telling me that I can know your not lying. You would do anything for Chad, if I know what your saying is true I want someone who really hates my guts. Portlyn! Tell me if what Ferguson saying is true." Sonny said.

"I'm sorry Chad, I know you love her. But if you want to have a stabile relationship, you have to tell her all your secrets, have nothing between you two." Portlyn started to cry. Chad nodded. "Sonny I cant tell you that what Ferguson said is true, I wish I could but I cant. But just listen. Chad was only doing it because he didn't want us to think he liked you, and well we _all_ hated you, so you can understand his reasoning, right?" I had tears falling, everywhere.

"Sonny I love you, you know that. I would never do anything to hurt you, you have to know that. I didn't know you back then.. It was a year ago, please don't hate me for my selfish jerk move. I have changed, Sonny you have changed me, for the better." Chad told me.

"No, Chad I thought for you to be a decent human being, that is why I started dating you. And I know it was a whole year ago, but that person is still inside of you, and I know you will still act like that person. So I am getting out of it before I get really hurt." I explained, pulling my hands from his. "Bye Chad." And with that I left their studio. Running to mine.

"And you said that I found a girl that didn't break my heart before she got to know me. Ya right, I found the exact opposite of her, thanks Ferguson." Chad sighed heading the way to his dressing room. Chad could see his cast from the corner of his eye, and they didn't look happy. They looked sad, did they feel bad for my loss?

Meanwhile I walked into the studio, stopping where I was. I cleared my throat. Everyone's attention found me. "Time to start rehearsal," Was all I said then I left again. They were confused. Tawni caught up to me, I looked at her frowning. "And I can guess you don't realise I wanna walk alone…"

"What happened, you left determined, and you came back believe it or not pissed off." Tawni told me. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"And this is a problem because? Listen I don't wanna talk about it, and I'm not going to. Your gonna leave me alone, and we are going to rehearse. Got it?" I asked.

Tawni nodded. "Whatever it is, I know and you know you wanna tell me." I looked at her, not noticing how close I was to a pole in the middle of the hallway, I smacked right into it. Falling to the ground. Everyone started to laugh so hard I was sure they were going to have an accident. Nico helped me up, I was clutching my head with pain.

"I thought you guys were my friends! Friends don't laugh at their friend when they run smack into a pole, they hold their laughter until they help them up!" But I even started to laugh.

"Normal friends do that, not friends who are on a comedy show, they have more way more laughter in them." Nico told me. I laughed smiling. Tawni walked up to me.

"Now will you tell us what has you so upset?" I looked at her, shaking my head.

"Nope." I looked away from her, seeing a very familiar face. Guess who!

Chad's POV

I walked up to her, I could hear her laugh from miles away. I smiled, and she frowned. She was still mad at me, when I should be mad at her. "Sonny may I talk with you for a moment?"

"And why would I want to talk to you?" She asked.

"Because I love you, and I am really sorry. Just please come over here and let me tell you something." I begged. She sighed.

"Whatever you want to say to me, you can say in front of my friends." Sonny scolded. Tawni looked at me like what the hell happened.

"Fine," I sighed. "Sonny I was different then, I am better now. And I know that because even when you break up with me, I know you still love me. And I know that you feel horrible for breaking up with me, and that nothing has gone right since you've done so. I am not trying to make you feel bad, Sonny. I just, I want you to know I will always have feelings for you. But you just have to well find yours for me."

"And how can I know that you wont break my heart? Trust me Chad, I know that it is better this way. We have to we cant date. Because I know the jerk you used to be, is still inside of you. And he will hurt me." Sonny cried, looking at her cast members. They were listening to every word.

"Sonny I promise I would never hurt you. Please believe me, I love you with all my heart." I said putting my hand over my heart. Sonny looked at me, more tears spilling down her face.

"No, Chad! I don't want to be with you anymore, ok? There I said it, I said I don't wanna be with you anymore. And if you really love me, set me free. And if I love you will come back. I promise." Sonny cried.

"I cant live without your cheerful smile, your chocolate brown eyes: how they look like the chocolate sauce I ate from the day before. Your love for everyone, love for the world. How you will forgive someone no matter how much they hurt you. The warmness of your kisses on my lips. How you can make me feel better when I have had a sucky horrible day. How you will forget about something if I don't wanna talk about it. Your kindness to people. And your heart. The heart that let me in, and let me go. I know you don't wanna break up with me Sonny Monroe, I just don't think _you _know that." I said. "I bet no one else knows all that stuff about you, but me. And I still know more, I love you Sonny. I love everything about you. Please give me a second chance."

"I know you love me Chad, I know that. And I know I don't want to do this but I have too. You could hurt me worse then you already have, and I don't want to go through that. I love you, but I cant be with you." Sonny cried. "I also know that I will probably never find another person as good as you, with your: ego that could run an entire world," She laughed. "The way when I have something to say you will comfort me and tell me to tell you everything. Your cold sapphire blue eyes. Your warm embraces. Your wonderful and warm kisses. When I am crying you will stop what your doing and come comfort me. The way you tell me I am beautiful everyday. How much you really love me. How you have changed in the short time we have been together. How you wanted to make me happy even though I am obviously angry at you. And how you wont stop when it comes to getting my love back."

"Very good Monroe. If we cant be together can we at least be friends?" I asked.

"Yes Dylan Cooper, we can defiantly be friends. But that means no more saying 'I love you' and wanting to get me back. Cause that is defiantly not what friends do." Sonny laughed.

"Deal." I smiled.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So are we good?" Sonny asked.

"Oh we're soo good." I laughed, pulling Sonny in for a hug. She gladly took it.

Sonny's POV

"And now we get it." Tawni said walking away. I had tears falling everywhere, from the ground to my mouth! I walked towards Tawni, and let out a sigh. "Why didn't you tell me Sonny? I would've made you feel better." I sighed more, as a couple more tears slipped from my eyes.

"I didn't want to get you involved-" Tawni cut me off.

"Well I am involved anyways with you whole "Whatever you wanna tell me, you can tell me in front of my friends" bull crap you had going on!" Tawni yelled.

"Tawni, if you were a true friend you would realise that I am telling the truth! But you don't, and know what that means? Yes your not a true friend! Getting mad at me randomly just because I wouldn't tell you why I was so sad, that it isn't making me think your really there for me." I sighed.

"Sonny I will always be there for you, even if we're not friends. I promise!" Tawni told me. I smiled.

"How can I make sure your telling the truth?" I asked.

"Well I don't know, Sonny. You will have to figure it out yourself. But I can tell you one thing, your in no position to loose a friend." Tawni told me. I nodded.

"I believe you." Tawni put her arms around me. "What should I do?"

"Depending on what your talking about." Tawni said.

"Chad."

"Well Sonny that is a question only you can answer. What should you do?" Tawni said. I took a deep breath.

"I don't know, I really don't. All of this is too dramatic, I cant handle all the drama anymore. I mean it only started what a couple days ago, and now it is like taking over the world." I explained.

"Well I will tell you something, make the right chose, who know what might happen if you don't. It might come back and bite you in the ass." Tawni said.

"Ya, things have a tendency of doing that to me." I sighed. "What happens if I don't make the right chose? I am so scared that I will make the wrong one, so I don't do anything anymore." I cried.

"Well I guess what will happen is, your life will be over because you made the wrong one, so don't. Which ever one you think in your heart is right go with it. And if it isn't well then what the hell right? Don't go living your life by scared, live it with freedom. Don't let people control it, expecting you to do something, to decide something. Do what you want, when you want. It is the only way you will turn out perfect, the way you already are." Tawni complemented.

"That was a wonderful, big inspiring speech. I liked it Tawni, who knew you would go off making speeches like that. But you could've went something like this: 'You can live your whole life in a shell or you can hatch' I mean it says the same thing almost, but with less words."

"Idiot, no it doesn't mean the same thing. Depending on how you look at it, maybe. Possibly. But that speech means like don't be afraid to do something you want, like for a bird it would be either stay inside the egg and not see the world outside of you, or fly out, learn and see the world around you. What I was saying is don't listen to anyone that you don't trust. Don't do something you don't wanna do. Make this life count, because you will never get another one. Stuff like that, they are two completely different pieces of information. Seeing's how mine is just a huge speech I thought of, yours was a saying from a show called Hatching Pete." Tawni giggled.

"Still the matter Tawni, it is still saying something important, and that is what we are trying to get across isn't it?" I asked.

"Well I guess yes it is, but mine doesn't defeat the purpose of this conversation as yours does. Trust me, Sonny I got a 99.5% in this class for English I wouldn't be the one to talk." Tawni warned.

"Mine doesn't defeat the purpose either! Mine, is just as important as yours is, it just means different things. Yes we were not talking about what mine was, but it still is an important life long lesson."

"Sonny I swear to god. You are not listening to a single word I am saying, so I am done with this argument, it is stupid so we are done. Lets talk about something else now, shall we?" I nodded.

**AN: So hope you guys liked this chapter too! A little long, I was gonna make it a little longer but ohh well. Sorry if anything is spelled ya know WRONG! Whatever. Thank you for all the reviews and fave everything story and author alerts you gave me, I was really surprised when I got internet. Thank you all, I loved reading your reviews so I hope to update ASAP! But you know what its like when you move, no internet for a while which is killing me by the way. But please review again, tell me anything you want in it, I will be happy to read them. Any concerns, questions all sorts of things. Just put them in a review and there. So sorry about the extra long AN. But whatcha waiting for, press the review chapter put down your thoughts then press submit review easy as pie. Love ya guys, thanks for everything!**

**Review?**


	4. A Scary Dream

_**(Sonny's Dream In Italics) **_

"_**Sonny get away from me! I thought you were the girl for me, but your not. You just like every other girl in the world. A bitch who wont get things strait. We are over!" Chad yelled in my ear. **_

"_**Please Chad, I am so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. You have to believe me. I am your Sunshine, I'm your M'lady. You can run away from us." I told him. **_

"_**I am not running away from us, as far as I am concerned there is no us, and there never will nor was there a us. Got it? I don't want to see you, talk to you, ever**__ again!" Chad yelled, storming off. _

_I fell to the floor, tears falling everywhere. I couldn't believe I let this happen. I let Chad leave me. I have to make him believe I didn't do anything wrong. I am his Sunshine, not his ex sunshine. _

_I stayed there for what felt like forever. I heard some foot steps walking towards me. I looked up, it was Tawni. She sat down beside me. _

"_I heard…" Tawni said. "Chad broke up with you. And I can understand if you don't want to talk right now, I just don't want you to be alone. You need someone here to hug you, and make your tears go away." _

_I nodded, laying on Tawni's chest. She put her arms around me, and I continued to cry, hard. I looked up. _

"_Thanks, Tawni. I was never sure if you would be a good friend to me, but now I know that you are. I know you weren't very fond of me, now that you are friends with me and comforting me. Thank you." I said. _

"_Well, I guess that is what girlfriends are for. But we are not just girlfriends. We are Bestfriend girlfriends. I love you, Sonny." Tawni hugged me. _

"_I love you too." I said._

_I saw Chad wandering past us, I could feel his stare burning into my skin. He looked at me and Tawni sitting in the middle of the hallway. No one seemed to care. Wait.. Why was Chad in the So Random! studio area? _

"_Chad!" I called, getting up. He stopped looking at me, glaring. But I knew he was crying inside because he to lost the most important thing in his life. "Why are you in my shows studio?" _

_I could see he was searching for an answer in his head. "Why do you care?" _

_I was hurt when he said that. "Well because in case you have forgotten about me yet I haven't. I have been sitting there for the past hour, crying my eyes out. I don't know what I did wrong! You broke up with me, knowing I didn't know what I did wrong. Please do me one last favour then I will never talk to you again. What did I do to be hurt so badly by the man I dearly love?" _

"_I cant tell you that: but I am sorry. But you can still never talk to me again. That is the favour your doing for me. And no, I wont do you a favour. You don't deserve it." Chad said, and with that he walked away. Tawni rushed towards me, I fell to the ground again. The whole in my heart getting bigger as time went by. _

End of Sonny's Dream. 

I woke up frightened of what I just dreamt about. What if that really happened? What if Chad broke up with me, for a reason I didn't know? I would be just as hurt as I was in my dream. I felt the whole in my heart, that was in my dream. Did Chad really break up with me? I picked up my cell phone looking at the time. It was three in the morning. I dialled Chad's number waiting for him to pick up… 

"Who is this, and why are you phoning at three in the morning?" A very angry Chad asked. 

"It's me Sonny… Why are you so mad at me? What did I do to make you break up with me? Please tell me Chad, I need to know. Do me one last favour, then we can never talk if that is what you want." I said. 

"What? Sonny what are you talking about? I didn't break up with you? Are you feeling ok? Do you want me to come over or something? You don't sound alright." Chad said sounding more awake. 

"I had a dream that you broke up with me, and you didn't tell me why. I asked you for one last favour then I wouldn't talk to you again, but you never told me." I cried. 

"Sonny I didn't break up with you I promise. We are dating again. I wont break up with you, and if I do I promise you I will tell you why. Please get some more rest I will call you later." Chad said. 

"Alright." I sighed. 

"And phone me if you have another dream ok?" 

"Ok, good night." I said pressing the end button on my phone placing it on the night stand then climbing 

back into bed falling asleep once again. 

(Sonny's Dream again)

_Tawni told me to get up, and face that Chad had broken up with me. She told me that I can find a better person, one who wont break up with me then not tell me why. I tried to believe her, but I couldn't. There was something inside of me that wouldn't let me forget about Chad. How he loves me, or so I thought. But I tried, I did try. I spent the rest of the day trying my hardest not to cry, but every now and then I let out a small cry. Lucky no one besides Tawni was with me. It was usually during breaks when me and Tawni went to our dressing room to fix __**my **__make-up from all the crying. I didn't see Chad at all for the rest of the day until I was walking out of the building remembering Chad drove me to work this morning, before he broke up with me. I saw him walk out of the building looking at me, and looking at my empty parking spot. He looked at me sympathetically. _

"_If you would like I can give you a ride home. I don't want to be so rude that we cant talk anymore. We just cant be together that is all." Chad explained. _

_I looked at him. "I am good, thanks. I am just going to walk home." I told him. _

"_Sonny that is a long walk. It takes a half an hour just to get to the studio from your apartment. I wont let you walk home, not if I can help it." Chad said. _

"_Well you cant stop me anymore since we are not dating anymore." I told him walking off. He ran after me grabbing my arm swinging me around. _

"_Get in my car, now!" Chad yelled. _

"_Chad you don't scare me! Now let go of me, and get on with your horrible life!" I yelled walking away once again. But this time he didn't try running after me, he stomped over to his car. Slamming his door, and driving past me. When he drove past me there was a puddle, and he drove in it, getting me soaking wet. _

"_Are you kidding me, Chad! That was uncalled for! You miserable son of a….!" I stopped my sentence noticing my Mom walking towards me. I smiled at my mom. I glared at Chad before walking to my mom. She asked me why I was all wet, and I explained it to her. She gave a motherly glare to Chad, then he drove off into the sunset._

End of Dream. 

I woke up crying again, I didn't want to phone Chad again, but he told me too, and what if he broke up with me for not phoning him? I picked up my phone, and dialled his number again. 

"Another dream like it?" Chad asked, knowing it was me who was phoning. 

"Ya, but this time you were a total asshole." I cried into my shirt, blowing my nose before getting back to reality. 

"I was being an asshole to you? How?" He asked. 

"Well in the dream I was walking out of the set and I forgot you drove me to work that morning. Then you came out, looked at me and said " If you want, I can drive you home." and some other stuff. I told you no. Then you said "Sonny it is a long walk. It takes a long time to drive here from the apartment. I wont let you walk home, not if I can help it," Then I said something along the lines of this: "Well you cant stop me anymore since we are not dating anymore," I walked away from you, and you grabbed my arm hard swinging me around. Then you said in a yell, "Get in my car now!" Everything went downhill from there. I told you, you didn't scare me, and to get on with your horrible life. Then I walked away. You stomped to your car, slamming the door shut. Looked at me, started your engine drive near me. There was a puddle, and you drove into it, getting me all soaking wet. Then I said "Are you kidding me, Chad! That was uncalled for! You miserable son of a…." And I stopped talking because I saw my mom, I walked over to her told her what you did and she glared at you. And that is when I woke up." I explained. 

"Wow in that dream I was an asshole to you! I promise you now that I will never act like that to you ever! If we break up we will handle it the mature way, not the way kids would handle it. Deal?" Chad asked. 

"Deal!" I repeated. "Well I am going to bed. I promise you I will phone you again if I have the same nightmare again. I most likely will so be expecting another phone call in like one hour to two hours. Ok?" I asked, making sure that made sense. 

"Ok, talk again soon." Chad said, and with that he hung up. I pressed the end button, then going to back to sleep, where I bet I will have another horrible nightmare. 

Sonny's Dream

_All I could think about right now was how mad I was at Chad. He has never been like this to me before, and just the fact that he was doing this sickens me. What did I do to make him so angry at me? That was the most important question that was floating about my head. _

_My mom looked at me, while we were driving home. I didn't bother to look back at her. I know she had a disapproving look on her face, which I did not want to see right now. Wasn't in the mood. _

"_What happened? I know you are not in the mood right now, but I think we both want to get this conversation over with." Connie: my mother said. _

"_Mom it was nothing. I would very much like it if we could drive in silence. You putting all your attention to the road and not me." I told her. I knew that my mom knew I was annoyed, angry and frustrated from the tone of my voice. I knew it too. Besides I just got home from a hectic day. Getting broken up with, for reasons I didn't know. And he wouldn't even tell me! Then getting soaking wet because he felt the need to splash me, just because I wouldn't get into __**his **__car so I wouldn't have to walk home. Well whatever. So now you see why I am not in the mood to talk with my disproving mother. It would be more hectic then today! And when I say this I am not kidding or lying. I am telling the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. _

"_Sonny I would like it very much if you didn't use that tone of voice with me! I am your mother, which means I am more powerful then you, and I will not allow my daughter to talk to me all snotty like!" Mom yelled. _

"_Hello! I am not talking all snotty like. I am talking like I am irritated, frustrated, annoyed, angry, sad, mad, pissed off. I have had a hectic day today, what you saw was only a small portion of what today has been like, so I would very much love it if you would not talk to me right now or I will blow the roof off this car. I am only protecting you right now." I explained. Already talking more then I should've. _

"_Honey I can tell your un happy today, but that doesn't mean you can blow off talking with your frigging mother!" Mom yelled again, I could tell she was getting all 'Connie' on me now. Great just what this day needs to make it the BEST day ever!_

"_Mom, I know you want to talk to your only daughter, but right now your daughter doesn't want to talk to you, and if she doesn't want to. She wont. Got it?" I asked. Mom's face was getting red with anger. _

"_Ok, that is it. I am finished with your snotty like attitude. You are grounded! Your not aloud out of your room unless you need water, food, or need to use the washroom. And that will be going on for two weeks. Give me your cell phone, and when we get home you are giving me your TV, the house phone in your room, everything electronic that is inside of your room. You are not going to do anything for the next two weeks. Lets see if you will have your irritating snotty little attitude anymore!" Mom yelled, officially at her angriest. _

"_Mom are you fucking kidding me? I do not have a snotty attitude today! I thought we went over this already, you have not witnessed what I have been through today, it was horrible! I was sitting in the middle of the floor at work crying my eyes out. Tawni had to sit down and not talk for two hours! Now do you see why I am so angry today? I have had a horrible day and your not helping." I told her, calming down a little. She made me so mad when she didn't listen to me! _

"_Honey if you would've told me this earlier I wouldn't have grounded you!" Mom said, calmed down too, good thing too. If she wasn't I might've gone all Aww I am going to kill you on her. _

"_What's the problem with that? Just un ground me, it isn't much of a problem….." I said, unsure of what she was thinking of right now. _

"_Ohh no, your grounding isn't off. I have an idea…." My mom said in her 'I have an idea' voice. The voice that scares me because her ideas are not good for your health. Ever! _

"_What…?" I asked nervously. _

"_Come on! My idea's aren't that bad all the time. Sure you got a couple scrapes and scratches, but no real injuries." Mom said, I began to laugh my insides out. "What?" She asked. _

"_I broke my arm two summers ago, because of one of your scary idea's they are dangerous mom, even when they include me, then I will just be real scared for your idea." I told her. _

"_You haven't even heard it though!" Mom said. _

"_Fine what is your idea?" I asked, dreading asking this from the first second I asked her. Now that I said this, it means I will do what she says. It only means that in her head, not in anyone else's. _

"_You are going to stay grounded, your not going to come out you are going to stay in your room with no technology for one night. Maybe you will sleep, become happy. You can still shower though." Mom explained. This idea wasn't as bad as most of her other ideas. Those were: horrible! I finally gave in, after listing all the pro's and con's of this idea. Pro's won like always. _

"_Fine, I will go with it, but with one condition." I told my mom. She nodded. "I will be able to go after my normal life after tonight. If I am still grumpy, then I am grumpy. You cant do a thing about it! Deal?" I asked. My mom thought about this for a while before coming up with an idea. (Again)_

"_Fine, we will go with this, but if it does work you have to do this every time you get angry for one night." Mom winked, I glared at her. _

"_But that completely goes against what I said!" I complained. _

"_Well I never said I was going to be fair about it! Now go up those stairs, into your room and stay there I will be in to take your electronics. You can keep your acoustic. But computer Ect leaves. Now go, go go!" Mom pushed me out of the car, I ran into the building up all the stairs and down the hallway to our apartment. Once I got there I took a small breather, then opened the door running strait for my room shutting the door and laying on my bed. I almost fell asleep before my mom came in, taking everything I could have fun with except my guitars. Which was a good thing, I needed something to keep me occupied. _

"_Mom I have a question!" I called before she left my room and locking it. Of course she took my key so I couldn't get out._

"_Yes dear?" Mom asked. _

"_Quick question, where am I going to eat? I am getting hungry, and what is for supper?" I asked. _

"_I will bring you your food when it is ready, and well you can know what it is when you eat it. Good bye honey, if you need anything just bang on the door, and I will be there as soon as I can." Mom explained before shutting and locking the door. I walked over to my bed, closing my eyes and drifting off into a deep slumber. _

**AN: So how did you like it? Sorry for all the dreams. It will be like that for a couple chapters, but not for the rest of the story. So please give me ideas for dreams. I cant keep this one going on forever. I will do one more thing with this dream, then on to a different dream. So please give me some ideas. Now thank you for all the reviews you sent, means a lot. Please review again, sorry for any mistakes it is late and I don't want of check it over again, so please either tell me what I got wrong in a review, or edit in your head. That one I like better btw. Ok, well thanks for reading and reviewing so far, you guys are the reason I keep writing. Luvs ya all ****J **


End file.
